


I'd Really Love To Taste Her

by bottombitch



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, F/F, Rough Oral Sex, Scents & Smells, Sex Addiction, Starfire has a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Raven prides herself on her self control, but as it turns out, Starfire has been hiding something that'll make her question just how much control she has (It's a big musky dick). Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Koriand'r/Raven (DCU)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	I'd Really Love To Taste Her

Raven felt most comfortable in the evenings. There was something about the setting sun and the way that society winded down towards the end of the day that made her feel at peace. It was for that reason that, in the evenings, she didn't mind leaving her room to relax instead on Titan Tower's couch. Sat cross-legged in her usual spot, she focused more on her inner thoughts than her surroundings, and so she didn't notice that Starfire had joined her until the Tamaranean was already on the couch beside her.

Jumping at the sudden realisation that there was somebody sat beside her, Raven moved out of her position of meditation to sit instead as far away from Starfire as possible, not because she didn't trust the girl but because social activity was something that she needed to prepare herself for.

The clothes that Starfire was wearing almost made Raven feel as if she was overdressed, despite being clothed in the leotard and cape that she usually wore. Starfire, meanwhile, had adopted a more casual outfit, no doubt picked out for her by one of the other Titans. A loose tank top that showed off a lot of her cleavage and a pair of pyjama shorts that were no doubt comfortable but did very little to hide Starfire's features, right down to the bulge that sat between her legs. Starfire having a... thing down there was something Raven had been aware of for a while, but she'd never really been faced with it before.

For a moment, she was thankful that she never tended to have any trouble with her own sexual urges. Her masturbation habits were healthy and she rarely ever got horny in public, not counting the odd occasion. That self-assurance seemed pointless when she caught herself staring at her friend's bulge, only catching herself doing so when Starfire caught her gaze a few moments later, prompting the alien girl to give a small chuckle.

"Friend Raven, if you want to see it so bad, all you have to do is ask to," Starfire spoke, her voice taking on a more sultry tone than it usually did. If Raven didn't know any better, she might have thought that Starfire was trying to seduce her. Starfire didn't seem capable of that under normal circumstances, though, at least not so overtly. A moment passed with silence between the two and then Starfire leaned back a little in her seat, half-turning towards Raven.

"Star, I'm sorry if I—" Raven began, and she had an apology in her head for staring, but her words cut off the moment that she saw where Starfire's hand was going. Slipping into the hem of those pyjama pants, Starfire pulled them down, exposing inch by inch the shaft that Raven had been staring at through them only a moment prior. Though it had hardened some, it was still mostly soft and hung down against Starfire's thigh as she exposed it to the open air.

It didn't take long for Raven's self-control to take a hit. The air filled with the scent of musk, strong enough to completely overcome Raven's senses with only one whiff. The apology that she had been meaning to say slipped entirely out of her mind, with Raven's eyes falling to the shaft once more, her lips beginning to moisten with drool as she watched the soft shaft begin to harden further. It looked so big already, despite only being half hard... she couldn't imagine how big it would be once it had finished growing. Raven didn't even look around to see whether there was anyone else in the room, she simply leaned over, laid across Starfire's far leg and reached a hand over to wrap around the shaft.

What little remained of the cock's formerly flaccid state soon left it when Raven wrapped her hand around it; for all her bravery, apparently, Starfire didn't get as much attention down there as she might have liked to. While she stroked the cock before her, Raven found a more comfortable position on her knees before the other, and then she allowed herself to be drawn closer by the intense smell of musk. God, there was something about it. She wasn't new to sexual scents such as that one, but she had never been so enticed by one before. She could hardly think, only act on her desire to slip her open mouth closer and closer to the precum-leaking head of Starfire's thick cock.

Up top, Starfire reached over to lay her hand against the back of Raven's head. A smile formed on her lips, and she settled hips forward a little to help press the tip against Raven's mouth, but she missed on purpose, landed against the cheek instead, prompting Raven to pout. "There's nothing wrong with a little bit of mess," Starfire assured her, and then she began to wave the head of her cock back and forth against the girl's cheek, smearing precum all over, before finally laying the head against Raven's open lips again.

As much as Raven hadn't liked having control taken away from her, albeit briefly, she took immediate advantage of the fact that she had regained it. Her lips wrapped firmly around the thick head and her tongue began to run back and forth over it, savouring the taste of precum while Starfire's thick musk addled her senses once more. The closer she had gotten to the cock, the more addicting the smell had become, and it seemed that this remained true even as she sat there before it, her nose almost pressing down against the shaft itself. Her curiosity got the better of her. Pulling back from the head once more, she pressed her nose up against it instead, sniffed directly at the source of the precum, while she held what she had gotten from the tip inside her mouth. There was a sweet taste to it, one that she wouldn't have expected, and she didn't feel in the least bit guilty when she swallowed it down a moment later.

Though she did miss the taste of that pre-cum in her mouth, her feelings were alleviated by the scent that caked the inside of her lungs. Intense, dirty, and it filled her mind with all sorts of lewd thoughts, the first of which had her running her nose down the length of the shaft to arrive at Starfire's balls, which the alien had helpfully already pulled out of her shorts. They were heavy, filled up with cum. Raven didn't waste any time before wrapping her lips around one of them. The taste of sweat and the scent of musk clouded her senses once more, but she kept going. A small suckle at first, but her tongue began to run around the gently throbbing nut while her free hand reached over to begin massaging and squeezing the other testicle. When she had gotten her fill of the first, and it took her a short while, she leaned over to begin worshipping the other, and only once she had gotten the both of them clean did she resort to pulling both balls into her mouth at once, each cheek filled out with the fat nuts while Starfire's shaft bounced atop Raven's face, leaking precum into her hair. Raven should have minded that, a part of her brain recognised, but she couldn't summon the energy to be bothered—all she wanted was more, more of the sweat and the musk, more of that shaft inside her mouth, and so that's exactly what she did.

Looking up at Starfire as she took the shaft back into her mouth again, Raven couldn't help but wonder whether Starfire had been aware of the treat that she had been packing. Raven had never seen her be intimate with another girl... could Raven be the first one to suck this magnificent cock? It was impossible to tell just by looking, she'd have to ask Starfire about it later... for the time being, Raven did her best to impress the cock's owner, slipping the shaft into her mouth inch-by-tasty-inch.

"Friend Raven, I had no idea you were so good with your mouth," Starfire commented once Raven neared the halfway point, but she kept her hand pressed against the back of the girl's head to ensure that she couldn't pull back—now that she had her cock inside that soft, warm mouth again, she wasn't going to let Raven pull back until they had gone all the way. Raven realised when Starfire began pushing just what the other girl's intentions were, but she didn't mind. She felt the head press up against the entrance to her throat, and although she knew that it would hurt to take such a large shaft all the way inside her maw, the scent of Starfire's musk was getting stronger the further down the shaft that she went, and she was eager to press her nose up against the very base. Sacrifices needed to be made, and in this case, that sacrifice was her throat's virginity.

Her hands moved to Starfire's hips as she prepared herself. If Raven was going to take that cock all the way, then she was going to do it right. Her lips slipped along the remainder of the cock, the thick slab of meat pushing into her throat as she willed it to do so. Before this, she would have expected herself to have more trouble taking a cock of such large size into her throat, but she was managing just fine. Sniffing eagerly, pushing on to get down to the base of the cock where she could deeply inhale the scent of Starfire's musk... by any measure, Raven had been lost for the time being, and whether she would resurface after bringing Starfire to her climax remained to be seen.

Once she hit the base, Raven buried her nose right up against the point where the base of Starfire's dick and her crotch met. Her throat felt so full, and her stomach would too if Starfire's precum kept leaking at the rate that it was. Determined to bring the alien to orgasm, Raven wrapped her arms around Starfire's hips and looked up at her face. Tears were already building in the corners of her eyes, but she ignored them. She kept her eyes open and gazed up at Starfire as she began to pull her head back and forth, forcing herself onto the shaft over and over again, and never pulling it out any further than the entrance to her throat.

Saliva, precum, and whatever else managed to build up along the length of the shaft splattered against Starfire's inner thighs and Raven's chest. The goth pulled no punches. She used her grip on the other to force herself down to the base each time she took the cock back inside, even as it became more and more of a struggle to do so, even as the tears streamed down her face and ruined what little makeup she had been wearing, even as her throat cried out to her for rest. Such a perfect cock deserved everything that she had to offer, she thought.

Starfire was too overcome with pleasure to possibly be worried about her friend, even if she would have been otherwise. The hand she held against the back of Raven's head slipped further into the goth's hair, and then she used that grip to hold Raven down at the base of her shaft. She couldn't tell whether Raven was trying to pull back or not, too lost in her lust to pay attention, so it was a good thing that Raven wasn't trying to pull away.

Holding herself down at the very base for a moment, Raven allowed Starfire to enjoy the feeling of a tight throat wrapped firmly around her shaft, her tongue working at what she could reach of Starfire's balls at the same time, which wasn't all that much, though the sweat that Starfire had been building up from such a rough blowjob helped to make the already utterly arousing moment even more pleasurable for Raven, who slipped a hand between her own legs without an ounce of shame to be found.

"If I'd known you were such an eager cocksucker, I'd have made you aware of what I was hiding between my legs a long time ago, friend Raven," Starfire muttered, a wide grin on her face. Raven responded only by sucking harder, and in the last moments before her orgasm, that sucking urged Starfire further. She reaffirmed the grip that she had on the back of her friend's head, moved another hand down to help the first hold Raven by the hair, and then she began to roughly fuck the other girl's face. She slipped further and further forwards as she did, each deep slam bottoming out with her balls slapping against Raven's chin, and with each moment that passed the two of them each drew ever-closer to their orgasms.

Raven couldn't believe how much she enjoyed being used like this. It was so rough, so utterly depraved, so overwhelming. It felt like where she belonged as if the life she'd lived before that moment had simply been leading up to it. The pace of Starfire's brutal face-fucking picked up, and Raven knew that the girl wasn't going to last much longer. She reached her hands over to grope at Starfire's behind as the pace picked up for the final time, and then the last deep slam forced Starfire's cock all the way into Raven's throat.

When Raven felt the shaft twitching inside her throat, she wondered for a moment whether Starfire was simply going to dump that cum into her stomach, but that turned out to not be the case. At the last moment, Starfire pulled all the way out of Raven's throat and reached a hand down to hold girl's head in place by the chin, before aiming her cock towards Raven's open mouth. Raven's mouth hadn't been open for the purpose of taking Starfire's orgasm inside it, rather, it had been open simply because Raven didn't have the strength to close it, but when that cum began to fire, splashing against her tongue and the inside of her cheeks, she kept it open as wide as it would go, only closing it some when the sheer volume of sweet-tasting cum inside her mouth became so much that she was worried that some of it would spill.

And some of it did spill, inevitably. Raven tilted her head back, opened even wider once her lips were aimed upwards and even moved closer to the cum-spewing head itself, but none of those stopped the torrent of cum from spilling from her mouth. It ran down her cheeks and over her chin, making even more of a mess of her form than the rough throat-fucking had, both that which Raven had done to herself and Starfire's over-eager finale. Finally, when there was no more cum for Starfire left to give, she ran a hand over the length of her own shaft to dribble the last remnants of her load into Raven's open mouth and then collapsed back against the couch.

Raven simply sat there for a moment, having paused pleasuring herself when Starfire's orgasm began. With the weight and the warmth of the cum in her mouth, she resumed the shameless masturbation and pushed herself over the edge and into climax, shivering as she did. Her mouth closed, with some more of the cum being forced out as it did, and she managed to swallow right as her orgasm hit so that when she began moaning out in pleasure a moment later as her orgasm took her over, she was able to feel the load sliding down her throat. It was a feeling that she wouldn't have traded for anything, and when her orgasm passed a few moments later, she simply collapsed forward against Starfire's thigh.

Then, something surprising happened. Usually, when she masturbated, Raven wouldn't feel horny again for at least a couple of days. But with that scent in her senses, the strong musk of Starfire's cock and balls, she felt horny again immediately. Looking up at Starfire with a confused look on her face, her worry was obvious, but Starfire only smiled down at her. She reached down to slip her hand into Raven's head again, then guided the goth towards her shaft.

"You know, friend Raven, I think this will be the beginning of a beautiful relationship between the two of us," Starfire muttered, though Raven was too distracted by the cock and balls she had been offered up to recognise the words spoken to her.

Starfire was right, for the most part. Raven spent every moment that the two of them had alone together between the other girl's legs, both impressed and drawn to the fact that no matter how much she sucked and licked and cleaned and got used to the scent between the other girl's thighs, she never seemed to get used to it—a deep whiff of the stuff would always make her weak in the knees, so it was probably for the best that most of the time she smelled it, she was already on them.

Sometimes, though, she wasn't. Sometimes she would end up having to lean against Starfire for support when the two of them had been out and about together, and find an excuse for the two of them to either hurry back to base or to sneak into a nearby bathroom.

For the most part, their new arrangement worked. Starfire loved having her dick and balls tended to, and Raven loved doing it, but there came a time when Starfire simply wasn't in the mood for it. With the other Titans out on a mission, she slumped beside Raven, and the goth leaned over to do away with Starfire's shorts the way that she had done so many times before.

"I don't know if I'm in the mood for it this time," Starfire admitted, leaning back against the couch with a sigh. Raven looked up at her with a furrowed eyebrow. "You can still take them off," Starfire said, "but I don't know if you'll be able to get me hard." Raven took that as a challenge. Before she had succumbed to Starfire's incredible musk, she might have seen this as an opportunity to pull herself away from the grip that the musk had on her, but she was too addicted. 

Pulling Starfire's shorts down and off, Raven soon tossed them aside. She leaned down between the legs of the other girl and acquainted herself with the scent once again. Burying her nose against the base of the flaccid shaft, the sniffed at it with an obvious eagerness. Her hand wrapped around the soft shaft, but she didn't begin stroking it. Instead, she moved it out of the way and pressed her nose up against the underside, trailing it down towards the point where the base of the shaft met Starfire's balls. Eagerly sniffing there just as she had on the other side, she opened her mouth to let her tongue begin lapping at the sweaty skin. She could tell that Starfire had been hard at work that day, and she wasn't about to let that go to waste. She sucked at the sweaty skin until it had been cleaned entirely while the scent of that and the heavy musk clouded her senses, then moved further down, enveloping the sac entirely with her lips. With both nuts inside, smaller in size than they had been when the two of them started their relationship simply due to how often Raven emptied them now, Raven finally began to stroke the shaft above her. It was as the cock began to harden and Starfire looked down at her with a grin on her face that Raven realised she had been played—Starfire simply wanted to see her go all out.

In her haze of arousal, Raven couldn't even muster the desire to get any payback. All she could think about was the cock above her and the balls in her mouth, each caked with the scent that she had come to love so much. It had become hard to think about anything else, she was always focusing on when she would next be able to taste that delicious shaft. Before allowing herself to here, she pulled back from Starfire some and aimed her open mouth underneath the head of the shaft, leaving Starfire's saliva-coated balls to thump in solitude.

Precum leaked directly against her tongue, and she was quick to close her mouth to swallow, softly sighing as she did. The sweet taste prepared her for the more intense one she'd receive when she brought Starfire to orgasm, and she couldn't wait. Leaning up, she flicked her tongue against the underside, lapped up what little precum she had missed before, and then went on to take the head into her mouth. Starfire gave a content sigh, then settled her hand against the back of Raven's head again. Often, just as with their first time, she would use the grip on the back of Raven's head to take control, but she allowed Raven to do as she wished here, giving the goth an opportunity to prove her devotion for the musky alien cock her mouth was wrapped around.

Raven kept only the head of the cock inside her mouth, while her tongue ran against it, flicking against the head. It flicked back and forth, lapping up little globs of precum each time that it did. She didn't go further with the blowjob, though, rather, she pulled back again, slipped the cock from her mouth entirely and began to kiss her way down its length, pausing at the base to make her way up again. From there, she seemed aimless, just pressing kisses wherever she wanted to, though she did eventually make her way back down towards the sack, where she pressed a kiss against each of the balls.

Her hand wrapped around the shaft once more, and she began to stroke it quickly as she buried her nose into the centre of Starfire's ballsack. She gazed up at the alien as she did, overcome with desire. Looking down at her, at the way Raven's face was partially obscured by her nuts and cock, she worried whether she had pushed things too far with the other girl, but it was hard to feel bad when being worshipped felt as good as it did. Thrusting eagerly into Raven's hand, Starfire threw her head back.

"Friend Raven! Ah... you know exactly how to drive me crazy," Starfire muttered, her cock leaking precum steadily now, over Raven's fingers and down onto her face, though even that didn't pull Raven away from the scent of musk. When Starfire did cum a few moments later, Raven reached up to her hand around the base of the cock and opened her mouth wide, inviting Starfire to fill her mouth up with cum once more. Though Starfire usually fed Raven as cleanly as she could, the eager thrusting of her hips and the way her cock twitched as she received the ultimate pleasure ensured that a lot of the cum she spurted would run against Raven's lips and her cheeks, rather than her mouth.

Splatter after splatter of thick Tamaranian cum landed against Raven's face, with enough of it landing in her mouth that Raven felt well-fed, even before cleaning up the rest of the mess that had been made, though after she had pulled away from the cock (and given it a kiss to say her brief goodbye), she began cleaning her own face-up. Fingers scraped that which had almost gotten into her mouth, and when she saw that some of it had landed on her chest instead, she opted to simply rub it into her skin rather than trying to lick it up. The sweet taste continued to surprise her each time that she tasted it, but Raven simply couldn't get enough. She leaned forward to plant another kiss against Starfire's cock, and then took the flaccid mouth into her mouth again.

Starfire let out a gasp at first, but she was used to Raven being eager, and she wasn't going to say no. Her hand settled at her friend's back while Raven nursed the cock in her mouth, her tongue running around the head to clean any precum that she might have missed earlier or any cum that leaked down the head rather than landing on her. This act of eager suckling, it wasn't just an act of worship the way that her blowjobs were, Raven also felt most comfortable with that tasty cock in her mouth, the scent of Starfire's musk tickling at her nostrils, getting her ready for the inevitable second round.

It was an odd life to live, addicted to her friend's cock, but Raven wouldn't have traded a moment of it for anything.


End file.
